¿Fobias?
by Gelida
Summary: :Two-shot (or something like that): Y cuando vio el brillo de furia en aquellas orbes oscuras... Es entonces cuando Kenny McCormick entiende que la ha cagado. :Crenny insinuado:
1. ¿Fobias?

******«title:** _¿Fobias?_  
**«fandom: **South Park  
**«characters/pairing: **Craig/Kenny  
**«warning: **No todo es lo que parece (?.

* * *

**¿Fobias?**

* * *

Craig debió suponer que terminarían así. Kenny se veía calmado, al contrario de él, que los malditos nervios le daban la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, aunque claro, no lo demostraba. Y no le convenía desmayarse en un momento como ese, porque sería imperdonable y totalmente humillante. El pelinegro se había imaginado algo como eso, es decir, aquella situación en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, en su mente él estaba relajado, sin miedo a nada. Por supuesto, la fantasía de la realidad es algo demasiado diferente. La realidad era que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, el corazón le palpitaba a una velocidad que llegó a pensar que vomitaría y sólo podía pensar en que todo terminara rápido.

Una gota de sudor amenazaba con caer de su barbilla, sus manos estaban empapadas en sudor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules del rubio, pudo notar que una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalaba de su sien. Al parecer McCormick no estaba tan tranquilo después de todo.

—Ahora, tengo que introducirlo lentamente —murmuró con voz ronca. Craig chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo hazlo y más te vale que… Oh carajo, ahí viene.

—Relájate. Puede que te duela un poco pero después…

—… ¿Ya no dolerá? Perdón, pero yo no me creo esa mierda.

—Craig, estás de un humor jodidamente irritante y no es el día, ni el momento para que…

—Ah, lo siento, rubiales, por no mostrarme alegre y relajado porque me partirán en dos, sé que debería estar contento pero es tan difícil cuando están a punto de matarme —dijo, con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo y acidez. Kenny frunció el ceño.

—¡Eres un exagerado!

—¡Para lo que me import…! ¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Bueno, estabas tan quieto excepto tu linda boca claro está, así que aproveché para…

—¿Metérmela? ¿Eso es todo lo que en verdad te importa?

—Imbécil, sabes que no. Ahora, quédate quieto, que todavía falta.

—Hijo de puta.

—Sí, Craig, como digas.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te amo, amor mío.

—Vete al carajo —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

…

—Ya está.

El pelinegro abrió un ojo y después el otro. Vio a Kenny mirarlo con serenidad. Dios, sí que era paciente.

—¿Eso es todo?

El rubio le miró con burla.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que después sacara una sierra eléctrica?

Craig miró para otro lado, intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. En vano. McCormick se enterneció y sin poder evitarlo lo agarró del mentón y tomó sus labios. Obsequiándole un cálido beso que Craig, sin duda, necesitaba. Suspiró cuando se separaron.

—¿Quién lo diría? Craig Tucker le teme a las agujas.

—Cállate, McCormick, juro que trataré de convencer a Damien para que queme viva a la puta de la profesora, odio las clases de primeros auxilios —bufó—. Y aleja esa jeringa de mí, no quiero verla, se supone que esa sangre ¡debe estar dentro de mí!

Las carcajadas de Kenny se podían escuchar hasta Denver. El rostro de Craig enrojeció. No como minutos antes, que estaba tan blanco como una sábana.

—Búrlate, imbécil, a ver si te da tanta risa cuando esta noche no lo hagamos.

Kenny se calló de golpe y lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Tucker sonrió.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos Craig!

Craig le enseñó el dedo medio en respuesta.

Kenny chasqueó la lengua. ¿Tan orgulloso y necio era Craig como para no admitir que le tenía fobia a las agujas? Vamos, que después de todo era humano, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, ¿no?

* * *

_¿El fin? (?)_


	2. ¿Captas?

**¿Captas?**

* * *

—Has estado mirándole el trasero mientras yo _fingía _que sólo sacaba los libros del casillero, ¿no?

El rubio volteó bruscamente, enrojeciendo de golpe, y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Su novio cerró el casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria y después lo miró, aparentemente calmado, más en sus ojos se podía ver aquel extraño brillo que raras veces se veía en sus orbes oscuras.

Brillo de furia repentina en sus ojos. Y ahí es cuando Kenny McCormick entiende que la ha cagado.

Pero es que ¡La estúpida de Bebe no había podido elegir mejor momento en mover aquellas sensuales caderas que aquel donde justamente Kenny "esperaba paciente y fiel a su pareja"! Joder, Craig tenía razón, ¡antes de pensar con el cerebro primero lo hacía con el…!

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo, porque te he observado lo suficiente —continuó, frunciendo el ceño. El otro no hace más que suspirar, resignado.

Y cuando el pelinegro le pasa de largo, empujándole suavemente por el hombro, Kenny siente que el cosquilleo que en ese momento sentía en la parte baja desaparece. Porque ya no está, con todo el descaro en las palabras, _excitado_. No, ahora se siente como un reverendo hijo de puta.

El de ojos azul celeste jadea y camina a paso apresurado tratando de alcanzar al muchacho que ahora ha robado su atención (Ahora sí).

—¡Pero Craig…!

—No me hables —dijo, con voz monocorde.

En otro momento Kenny hubiese reído por ese "No me hables", en otro momento donde las discusiones eran por razones sencillas y estúpidas, donde Craig se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir y, enfadado entonces, no hacía más que soltar un "No me hables", a veces seguido de una seña obscena con el dedo medio.

Sin embargo ahora no. El rubio caminaba a su lado, en total silencio, pensando en qué diablos decir ahora.

—Craig… —aventuró, mirándolo de reojo—. No era mi intención de… —calló al ver la mirada irónica del pelinegro—… De acuerdo olvida eso, Bebe está buena lo admito, y admito también que _ahí abajo _se alteraron las cosas, pero tampoco es para que… ¡Auch!

Se llevó la mano al abdomen, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Sí, Craig Tucker le había dado gratis un puñetazo. Como siempre.

—¡Mierda!

Y antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, Craig lo agarró de la sudadera y lo llevó a un callejón que estaba cerca, después, lo pegó contra la pared y se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Kenny suspiró.

—Te escucho —murmuró, sabía que Craig quería decirle algo, pero lo que no se esperó fue que el azabache agarrara con fuerza sus genitales, ocasionando un gemido de dolor de parte del rubio—. ¡Arg…! Tú… eres…

—Escucha —empezó el otro, sin soltar el agarre, McCormick se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada—. Quiero que te quede claro algo.

—¿Q-qué?

Craig se mordió los labios, sin decir nada, torturándolo con su silencio. Después, le dio un beso fugaz en el cuello.

—Mira, Kenneth… Podrás mirar a cualquier perra que se te cruce en frente, pero debes saber una cosa —sonrió levemente—, mientras estés conmigo… Esto… —ejerció más fuerza en su agarre y Kenny sólo apretó los labios—… Esto me pertenece, es sólo para mí, _¿captas?_

—D-Demonios, sí —respondió rápidamente. Craig lo soltó.

—Me alegro —dijo, pero Kenneth sabía que no había ningún signo de alegría en su rostro.

…Pero sí de satisfacción.

Cinco minutos después Craig andaba como si nada, preguntándole cómo le había ido. Kenny entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con una expresión de "No me jodas".

Craig sólo soltó una risotada.

Y Kenny se dio cuenta que toda la tensión se había ido demasiado rápido, o eso le pareció. No le sorprendió, normalmente arreglaban sus problemas de manera rápida. Pero el que Tucker casi lo castrara no se lo había esperado. Sólo Craig Tucker se atrevería a hacer… cosas como esas, y Kenny sabía que no querría que dichas cosas le sucedieran de nuevo.

"_¿Captas?"_

Joder, más que captado. Ahora le daba la sensación de que cada vez que viera a una chica despampanante, simplemente, se sentiría aterrado.

* * *

_Ahora sí, completo.  
Al final esto terminó siendo un two-shot [?] lol_

_Por cierto, ¿alguien me podría explicar en qué abarca exactamente el género "Spiritual" en las historias? ¿Cual es la diferencia entre Spiritual y Supernatural? Porque o soy muy ignorante o no sé, pero no le hayo la diferencia *derp*_


End file.
